Remember
by YodasPatawan
Summary: The kids of Sector V are now in high school and don't remember anything. They are doing everything but cant remember a thing. But what happens when Abby is kidnapped, will they remember so they can saver her?
1. Intro

(me) okay I got this idea while writing a review. I know a weird way to come up with a story but hey it sounds like a good idea to me.

SUMMARY: If you review this I'll review yours! The whole gang is now in high school and of course they don't remember life in the KnD. They are friends however, not close-close like way back when but still friends. In their junior year #5 is kidnapped and #1 feels that he is somewhat drawn to help. Will he remember the KND before something happens to #5?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit. I don't own the Kids Next Door characters all of them belong to the wonderful Mr. Warburton. All other things mentioned that are trademarked but are not currently mention belong to some other dude, just not me. I do however own the plot. If you steal this plot I'm not gonna sue your ass (even though I make a damn good lawyer LoL) but please don't steal I spent a lot of time working on this, I think.

Abigail Lincoln got out of her sister's car who drived off to her college right after she stepped out of the car.

"Bitch," #5 mumbled and walked up the steps of her high school. She was starting her Junior year in the local public high school. She was still skinny and wore her trademark hat and hairstyle. She wore blue shorts and a white and blue shirt. She walked over to her friends who waved at her. She walked to them the same time two other kids got out. Hoagie P. Gilligan and Wallabee Beetles got off the school bus and headed up the stairs talking. Of course they didn't remember the Knd but they were still pretty good friends.

"Man, one day I'm gonna ask her out," Wally said aloud when they walked past Kuki Sanban. Kuki was finally over rainbow monkeys but she still had the same happy-go-lucky attitude. Kuki was talking to her friends at the entrance of the school.

Nigel Uno still wore is red sweater and khaki pants. He walked up the steps to school by himself. He really wasn't down to earth. He was thinking about the device he was building in his basement. So he didn't notice Abby and bumped right into her knocking both of them over.

"Hey watch were…oh hey Nigel," she said when she saw it was him.

"Hey Abby sorry 'bout that," he said helping her up. She dropped a bunch of papers and Nigel helped her pick them up.

"Thanks," she said. "So what's your schedule?" she asked as they walked up the steps.

"Math, Science, P.E, lunch, and social studies for the rest of the afternoon," he said without taking at his schedule.

"Oh…"she glanced at her schedule, "I have 4th period lunch too…wanna sit together?" Nigel immediately perked up at this.

"Sure see you then," he said and they walked off to their first period classes.

(me) like it don't? Don't care just review. I might not get a lot of posting done cause I have SO MUCH SOFTBALL! AH! And I also have art! Whoopee! So I'll try to update but I think the earliest your gonna get is Friday. Peace out.


	2. The Meeting

(me) guess wut yall admin blocked me! Grr… so sry bout not updating lately but I have been workin on my stories.

Now Nigel was the type that always paid attention in class but he currently couldn't he kept thinking about lunch with Abigail.

"Mr. Uno!" his math teacher's shrill voice called out. "Can you tell me the answer to problem number 7?" she asked figuring that since he wasn't paying attention wouldn't know it. Nigel glanced down at the paper. He sighed expecting a harder question,

"97," he said.

"That…that is correct," his teacher said glaring at him. The rest of the class looked at him like he was some math magician.

Thirty minutes later the class dismissed and went to their next classes. Abby ran of to her P.E. class. She had to run because it was across the whole school. She cursed the person who made her schedule. She finally arrived with ten seconds to spare. She felt as if she already had gym from running so much.

"Today class," the teacher, "we are gonna do something simple…"she grabbed a ball, "dodgeball." The teacher went into a quick review of the rules and Abby looked around to see who was in her class. There was a couple kids she knew by face and Wallabee Beetles. She talked to Wally once and a while. She had a quick memory of Wally as a little kid holding a golden dodgeball and throwing it at a statue (a/n Op. Fountain).

"Where did that come from?" she asked herself. She got up and they started picking teams. She ended up being on a team with Wally. She ran and grabbed a ball and threw it at the nearest kid. She glanced over at Wally who dodged a ball, picked one up, and threw it nailing a kid on the head all in one movement. Abby felt like she seen him do that before.

"Man #5 saw him do that before," she said and then realized what she said. "#5?" she thought now focusing on the game when she saw a ball come whizzing at her. She caught it and flung it at the guy who threw it at her. The guy just stood there amazed because one minute he's throwing a ball at a hot girl who isn't paying attention and the next he is lying on his back with a throbbing headache.

Soon P.E. was over and she made her way to art. She hung back because she knew Nigel had P.E. after her so she was hoping to get a glance at him. And she did. On her way out of the gym she saw Nigel walking down the hall. He waved at her and she waved back. They walked past each other and they wanted to say something but all they choked out was 'hi' at the same time which caused them both to blush. They both walked to there lessons.

LATER ON

Abby was rushing to the cafeteria to meet with Nigel. She was already five minutes late and she didn't want Nigel to think she forgot or something. She slowed down greatly when she saw a teacher and when out of view broke out into a run. She finally arrived at the cafeteria she saw Nigel sitting down eating. She sat down next to him and he looked up and smiled.

"Hey look what I found in my pants…don't know how it got there but," he said and pulled out a picture.

"Hey that's us and Kuki, Wally, and Hoagie?" she said surprised. "Man we look like we're about ten, but I don't remember that picture though."

"Neither do I…that's what I don't understand it's all of us and we're outside my house with a humongous tree house sticking out of it." Nigel said looking puzzled. "How can this picture be taken but we know nothing about it."

"Maybe if we ask the others they might know something about it," Abby suggested.

"Yea…hey why is Kuki holding a stuffed monkey that has the number '3' on it? And why does Hoagie have a pilot's hat on with the number '2' on it?" Nigel said looking closely at the photo.

"I don't know…what does K.N.D. stand for? It is written on the tree house thingie."

"Who knows...who knows…" Nigel said trying to remember those days, but of course he couldn't.

(me) I CANT BELIVE ADMIN BANDED ME! Grr…

(4) oh well

(me) yea well at least I'm working on my stories. Blah Blah Blah.


	3. Figure it out

(me) I have a little problem on my part….

(4) She's moving

(all) NUMBAH 4!

(me) dumbass its supposed to be a secret! Well o well now yall know I'm moving yay me.

(3) I thought you didn't want to move

(me) haven't you heard ever heard of something called SARCASM! Anyway I'll keep updating as best I can.

Nigel and Abby talked over lunch and decided to meet up after school to do a little research. They said if they saw Wally, Hoagie, or Kuki in any of their classes ask them about it. They both walked off to their next classes wishing that lunch was longer.

Nigel went off to social studies which he thought was stupid. So in most of his history lessons he was day dreaming. When he arrived he took a seat in the middle section. Soon the rest of the class was there and the teacher took roll call. When the teacher started the lesson he looked around the classroom. He saw that Lizzie (one of his least favorite people in the world) was here. He also saw Hoagie and Kuki. He quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper and made it looked like he was writing notes.

_Hoagie, meet me outside of the classroom after the lesson. Nigel_

_P.S. Please pass on to Kuki._

He folded the paper up and flung it at Hoagie when the teacher turned to write something on the board. It hit Hoagie in the head and he read it. Hoagie turned to Nigel, nodded, then passed it on to Kuki. She caught it and turned to Hoagie and she too nodded. Hoagie turned to Nigel and nodded once again.

"Mr. Gilligan!" their teacher said. "Can you tell me which year the War of 1812 began?" The class muffled their giggles.

"Um…1812?" Hoagie asked confused.

"That is correct," the teacher turned back to the board. Hoagie turned to Nigel and smiled as if saying "man our teacher is stupid".

An hour, at least, ended and class was over. Hoagie, Kuki, and Nigel met outside the classroom.

"So what's up?" Kuki asked.

"Okay this is gonna sound weird but," he took out the picture and showed them, "can you explain this?"

"Hey that's all of us!" Hoagie exclaimed. "Where did you get that?"

"See it's funny that is the only record I have found from my life at ages 8-12. I asked Abby too, she's in there too," he pointed to the African American girl with the red cap, "and she can't remember anything from that time period or have any records."

"I can't remember anything either," Hoagie said.

"Neither can I," Kuki said.

"I tried asking my little brother but he said he couldn't tell me. I tried to bully him into telling me but he's never home anymore…always hanging out in that stupid tree house in some club." Hoagie said and Nigel looked up with a thought.

"Wait tree house does it look like the one in the picture?" he gave Hoagie the picture and he nodded.

"Do you think?" Nigel asked and they both just shrugged.

"Maybe, but why don't remember it?" Kuki asked looking puzzled.

"Who knows, who knows…" Nigel said trying to make sense of all of it.

(me) like it, don't like it, DON'T CARE REVIEW!


	4. The Missing

Abby walked to her class and the whole time was thinking of Nigel. She soon arrived at her science class and sat down in the back. Her teacher soon started discussing science and she totally zoned out. She soon became very bored and asked the teacher if she could go to the bathroom. He gave Abby a hall-pass and she was off. She made her way down the deserted corridor. It was kinda spooky there wasn't that many classes on this floor so it was very quiet. Abby quickly turned around when she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned but she didn't see anything. She continued her walk to the bathroom having an odd feeling that she was being followed. She opened the bathroom door and walked over to the windowsill. She plopped down and looked out to see a wooden ship go by.

"Strange," she thought, "I thought ships were made of medal, not falling apart wood." She closed her eyes and tried to think. She had a quick stream of memories.

"Hey #5!" A British boy called.

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys," sang a little Japanese girl.

"Cruddy girls!" exclaimed a short Aussie.

"I'm so hungry it's not even BUNNY!" a fat boy joked.

"Whoa that was weird," Abby said opening her eyes. She walked over to the seat and went to wash her face. She threw some water onto her face. She glided her hand across the wall to try and find the paper towels went it hit another hand. Her eyes sprung open and she saw a guy standing next to her.

"Hello Numbah 5," he said. She ducked a punch and kicked him so hard he went flying into a nearby wall. She looked at herself in awe.

"Where did that come from?" she asked herself. She felt something hit her head, hard. She almost lost consciousness, but quickly regained it. She turned around to see a group of teenagers standing in a formation. They had something in their hands but she couldn't make out what. She felt a hot breath on her neck to see the guy standing behind her. She gasp when she felt a searing pain in her back and then blackness.

"Nigel Uno, please report to the principal's office immediately. That is all," the announcer said over the loud speaker.

"What did you do now Nigel!" Hoagie said next to him. They were currently walking from their social studies class about to leave school.

"I'll catch you guys later," Nigel walked off to the principal's office wondering what he did. He figured he won some contest or something. He soon arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the principal called. The principal was like a normal principal. With the voice that says I may seem like I care but I really don't.

"A few teachers have noticed you have been hanging out with Miss Lincoln," the principal said. "Well I'm sorry to tell you that Abigail was kidnapped today from the girls bathroom on the third floor." Nigel gave him a dumbstruck look and then nodded choking back tears. He got up and headed over to the girl's bathroom. He went upstairs and walked down the empty corridor. He saw police tape, he looked around and didn't see anybody, so he ignored the tape and went in. He looked around and saw a broken mirror with a little blood on it. He took a qu-tip out of his book bag and swabbed it. He also saw by the mirror a scorch mark. He took a look at it. It was odd, normally if there was a fire it would have spread, but this was just in one tiny area. He left the bathroom and headed home to analyze the blood sample.

He entered his basement and walk over to a machine that analyzes blood. He doesn't remember when he made it or where he got it from but he knows that he had it since he was around ten, his dad told him. He poured the blood onto a panel. He took a closer look at it. He thought it looked very odd. Instead of the dark crimson color it was black with a orange-ish outline.

"Odd," he said and pressed a button so the computer would start the scan. About two seconds later the screen said "enter blood sample". That meant that the substance wasn't blood. "Then what else could it be?" he said and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and tried to think.

"I don't know how you did this father, but we will figure it out!" A bald British boy said leaning up against a wall. The bald boy threw something at a man surround by fire sitting in a chair. The guy, just as the object was a few feet away from him, threw a fireball at the object and it exploded. "Father" started to laugh. Then a yellow-ish beam engulfed the boy and he became a walrus. Nigel woke up and bolted up.

"Ah! What? Numbah 5!" Nigel just thought about what he said. "Numbah 5…what the?" He then put it together. "Ok I just called Abby numbah 5, I have the weird machine that is something you'd expect that would belong to the government, something weird kidnapped Abby, and I just had a vision of a fireary guy…wait that was a younger me!" He started pacing around and saw a box entitled K.N.D. "Wasn't that the initials on the tree house in the photo?" He opened the box to see photos and an old journal. He pulled out the photos first. The top one was of him and Abby sitting on a tree branch and in the backround was that tree house. The next one was of Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beetles holding hands and in the backround was a room with monkey dolls with little rainbows on their heads. Kuki looked happy but Wally was frowning. The following was of a fat Hoagie flying an airplane. He was smiling and waving at the camera. The last one was of all of them at about age ten. They were all happy and waving. Nigel picked up the journal and opened.

_Dear Diary,_

_Man I hate saying that. Anyway we fought father today. He nearly killed Numbah 5 with a fireball. Thank god she's okay! I would be beyond distressed if something happened to her. Stupid Delightful Children From Down the Lane! It's their fault! Here is a picture I took of them and father with a little "extra". I think it makes them look better._

_Nigel_

_A.K.A. Numbah 1_

Nigel found a picture of a bunch of kids with beards and mustaches on them. There was another one of the man he saw in his vision in a dress. The outline and color of the man matched the "blood" sample.

"Okay I used to be known as Numbah 1, Abby was Numbah 5, in one of the pictures Hoagie had a hat on with the number 2 on it so he was Numbah 2, in the picture with Kuki and Wally in the room there was the number 3 on all the toys so Kuki must be Numbah 3, and Wally 4!" He ran up the stairs and went to find his dad. "DAD!" he called.

"Up here son," his father said. Nigel went into the living room to see his father reading the paper.

"I need you to tell me about my life ages eight to twelve," Nigel said and his father gulped.

"Well…um…I'm not allowed to tell you," he said softly.

"WELL WHY NOT! Abby has been kidnapped and I think I can find her if I know about our past!" he said.

"Fine, I don't know all the details but…you belong to the Kids Next Door. It was a secret organization of kids fighting adults. You fought many villains but I believe the worst was this guy named father and his children. They live up in that big mansion…" he was interrupted by the slamming of a door. Nigel ran out of his house, jumped down the steps, and headed toward the mansion. He ran at warp speed. He soon reach the mansion and tried the door but it was locked. He saw an open window and hopped in. He entered the dark hall and heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, Nigel Uno," five voices said. He turned around to see five teenagers in uniforms standing behind him.

"The Delightful Children from Down the Lane I presume. Where is Abby?" he asked glaring at the five of them.

"You really expect we're going to tell you. We always knew that little Nigel Uno would come back to save the day, or at least his precious girlfriend."

"She's not my…nevermind I could kick your asses when I was ten I can still kick them now," he said and went into a Kung-fu position.

"Tsk, tsk, didn't mommy ever tell you cursing isn't for little boys?" they taunted.

"Yea, yea, can we just get to the part where I win and you lay in a crumple heap on the floor?" he asked them and they smiled.

"See its not going to be that easy," they snapped their fingers and a huge laser gun appeared from a trap door in a wall. "Goodbye Nigel." The laser started firing. Nigel dogged it and ducked behind the couch. He looked around and saw a mirror. He ran to it right when the laser fired again. He positioned himself in front of the mirror and when the laser was only a few feet away from him he jumped out of the way. The laser beam hit the mirror and deflected back at the gun causing it to blow up. The DCFDTL started applauding.

"Very good Nigel," they said and he charged at them. He sent a punch at the guy in front and sent him flying backward into the others who toppled over. They got up and went charging at him when they heard a scream.

"Abby!" Nigel called, dogged the attack, and went running to find Abby.

(me) whew! Finally done!

(1) that could have taken any longer.

(me) admin banned me AGAIN! What did I ever do to him! (or her) So another week. Oh well.


	5. The Found

(me) blah blah blah la. Thank you.

(1) I wont even ask

Nigel went running not knowing where he was going. His feet took him into the basement where there were no lights but torches. He kept walking and saw a door surrounded by cells. He entered the room and saw Abby chained onto a wall. Father wasn't to far away. Nigel took a close look at Abby. Her shirt was torn and she had bruises all over her body.

"Abby!" Nigel called. Then he felt all the memories come flooding back to him. He remembered #3's rainbow monkeys, #4 not being able to swim, #2's stupid puns and being chased around by #5. He also remembered going out with Lizzie…ew! Back to reality he rushed over to Abby and tried to undo her bindings.

"Watch out!" she said and kicked him knocking him over. A fireball went whizzing past his head and missed Abby by a mere inch.

"Ah…next time you save my life from a fire-throwing wacko try and not kill me in the process!" Nigel exclaimed getting up. Abby kicked him really hard. He ran over to her and untied her.

"Do you really expect me to let you go that easily?" father asked. He threw another fireball but it missed by a lot.

"No and your aim is slipping with age…even though you couldn't hit us when we were kids," Nigel said.

"Very funny…wait how do you remember?" father asked confused. "I thought that stupid organization decommissioned you guys!"

"You expect a decommissioning can stop Sector V?" Nigel asked.

"Huh?" Abby asked leaning on Nigel, she had a broken ankle.

"I'll tell you later," Nigel said in her ear.

"Now just because I couldn't get rid of you when you were ten doesn't mean I can't get rid of you now!" Father threw a huge fireball at them. Nigel grabbed Abby and he jumped out of the way and they both landed on the ground.

"Ow," they both said at the same time. They jumped up when Father sent another fireball at them. The fireball missed them but they started to grow tired of jumping around after the third ball.

"Any ideas?" Abby asked.

"I don't know Num…Abby," Nigel replied. He made a break for the door but Father blocked it. "Wait I got an idea," Nigel made a break for the window. He jumped out.

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" Abby said as they started falling. Nigel clicked his shoes and they made a noise then they turned on and they started flying.

"I can't believe they still work!" Nigel asked. They headed towards a deserted part of the park. They landed and Nigel put Abby down.

"Ok can you PLEASE explain what is going on!" she said.

"Ok well when we were kids we belonged to a top secret organization of kids that fought adults. We were known by our codenames I was Numbah 1 the leader in Sector V. You were Numbah 5 second in command of Sector V and expert in stealth. Sector V was our sector which we had control over. We stayed in our tree house. The same tree house in the picture. We used our 2x4 technology to fight the adults. My boots are an example," he said taking a breath and pointed to his boots. "Do you remember?"

"No," she said.

"Great…think Nigel think!" He tried to think of a way to help her remember. "I've got it," he grabbed her hand and was about to run when Abby cleared her throat. He turned around and saw her pointing to her twisted ankle. "Oh…yea right," he picked her up and turned on his boots and they were off. They made their way to the old tree house. Even though it was sticking out of his house he was never able to go up. Every time he tried his mom called him back or he stepped on a trap and he ended up back in his room. They entered through the window of the debriefing room. Nigel put Abby down on a chair and went to where they kept their medical supplies. He came back with bandages and something to wrap around her leg. Nigel wrapped her leg and put the bandages on her cuts.

"Thanks," Abby said.

"No problem," he said and smiled. "Okay, now lets see if I remember…ah yes, c'mon." He led her off to a room with a huge 5 on it. "This is you room."

"Wow," Abby said. It was exactly as it was when they were twelve. She walked around and Nigel plopped down onto the bed. Abby looked in all the draws and in one of them found a picture of her and Nigel with a little heart around Nigel's head. She smiled at the picture. She had a flash back. It was of her and #1 when this picture was taken when they were eleven. Then a few days later when the pictures were developed she was sitting in her room drawing a heart around his head.

"Hey I remember something!" she exclaimed.

"Excellent! What made you remember?" he asked smiling.

"Um…," she didn't want to tell him about the photo. "Um…all my old stuff," she lied. She flushed at what really made her remember. She opened another draw and found a photo album. She brought it over to Nigel and sat next to him. They opened the photo album to the first page, a picture of the whole team. It was one of their first days together. She flipped the page to another team picture except it was Halloween.

"Remember anything?" he asked. She shook her head. They flipped the page it was of Kuki and Wally they were holding hands, walking on the beach. They also saw Hoagie in the back round spying on them. They laughed and flipped the page. It was of Hoagie and Abby in a jungle gym surround by first graders. She was chasing him around him smacking him with her hat.

"Ha ha, I remember that. You and Hoagie went on a quest to find the first graders' rabbit. After wards Hoagie said…I'm not sure but you chased him around the jungle gym hitting him. Man those puns were sad," Nigel said.

"He said I'm so hungry it's not even bunny," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked. He thought he heard her correctly but wasn't sure.

"He said I'm so hungry it's not even bunny!" she said smiling.

"Hey you remember! Anything else?"

"No not really," she said frowning. She flipped the page. When she saw the picture she looked up at Nigel, who looked up, and they blushed. It was the two of them at the beach sitting next to each other with her hand on top of his.

"Um…," she blushed and quickly turned the page. It was a picture of…FATHER? He had his hand in front of his face like he didn't want the picture. In the back round numbahs 1,4, & 5 were sneaking into a room. They flipped again to the final picture which caused Abby to blush heavily. They were about thirteen. Nigel and her were sitting on a bed. Fanny (a.k.a. Numbah 86) was in the back round with her team. They were about to be decommissioned. Abby was giving Nigel a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe we were finally decommissioned after all those years," Abby said and then laughed when she realized what she said. "I remember! Sticky Beard, Father, The Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Numbah 2's bad jokes, and us…" she said.

_FLASHBACK_

"ABBY!" Nigel called as he was being dragged out of the room to be decommissioned, "ABBY! Let me go!" he yelled at one of the operatives. "ABBY!" he punched one of them and ran to Abby. "Abby, I love you!" The operatives grabbed Nigel and dragged him to the ship. Abby ran over to him.

"Stop!" she said to the operatives. She outranked them so they halted. "Nigel I love you to," she said and they kissed. When Numbah 86 called they pulled Nigel away from her. She walked back to the tree house and started to cry.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Well um…did you really mean what you said?" Abby asked Nigel.

"Um well…um," he looked very embarrassed. "Well…yes," he said so soft Abby barely heard him.

"What?" she said hoping she heard him right.

"I did…um mean it," he said a little louder. She ran over to him and hugged him. "I love you too."

(me) okay this wasn't one of my best stories but I have been BEYOND busy with softball. There will probably be one or two more chapters. I'm severely running low on ideas for stories so PLEASE POST A REVIEW WITH IDEAS! Please try and make it and 1/5 idea.


	6. remember

Abby and Nigel is now officially a couple. A few days after getting her memory back, her and Nigel took Kuki, Wally, and Hoagie to the tree house. It took them a while but they ended up getting their memory back. Wally confessed his love to Kuki, and Hoagie is…well he is just plain Hoagie. There are rumors however, that he is crushing on Fanny.

Everyday after school the whole gang would go to the tree house to hang, do homework, and remember the old days. Wally started using his old work-out equipment. Hoagie started using the left-over 2x4 technology. Kuki, who out-grew her rainbow monkey phase, started re-decorating her room. Nigel did…well know one really knows what he did because he locked himself in his room. Abby just chilled, read magazines, and such. They did this over and over for so long they started calling each others their old nicknames because it felt like old times, without the missions. After a couple of days they started to miss the missions. So Hoagie got to work. A few weeks later he created a video game that was virtual reality. Whenever they felt like it, they would throw on the gear and turn it on. On their helmet screens would appear father's mansion or stickybeard's ship and they'd have to fight them like old times. The cool part was that if there was an object like a chair it would appear as a tree, a box, or some other object so they wouldn't get hurt. They'd play the virtual reality game for days on end. They'd play it from once they got home from school till about ten or eleven out night. They remembered the time father did an attack with a laser beam that turned them into animals.

One day after everyone left and only Nigel and Abby remained, Abby, who was about to leave, walked to Nigel's room to see if he wanted to walk home with her. She knocked on the door and went in. She found Nigel sitting on the bed with an old photo album on his lap. She plopped down on the bed next to him and looked at the first photo.

"Man, Abby forgot Lizzie had such a huge crush on you back then," Abby said. The photo was of Lizzie smiling, holding Nigel's hand while Nigel was frowning.

"I'm so glad I dumped her last year. She was SUCH a pain," Nigel said and Abby laughed. They turned the page to see the photo of Nigel's butt from when the Delightful children had those crabs take it. Nigel turned a bright crimson and quickly turned the page. The next one was of Wally fighting a robot in his room. They turned the page to see a photo of Kuki and Abby sitting on Abby's bed reading magazines. They turned the page to see Kuki with Wally in the rainbow monkey theme park. They turned to the final page, it was of Nigel and Abby, blushing, while standing under the mistletoe at Christmas time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I remember that Christmas," Nigel said, "you got me those really cool sunglasses that change with the light."

"Yea and you got me that cool radio," Abby said. "And we decorated the whole tree house with Christmas decorations, and we got stuck under the mistletoe Hoagie put there."

"That was one of our last Christmas's in the tree house," Nigel added.

"Yea…" Abby said. "Well anyway, I'm heading home wanna walk with me?" They walked to Abby's house where her and Nigel split up, but not before a good night kiss.

(me) like, hate, don't care review

I forgot to put this

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT EXCEPT THE PLOT AND THE IF YOU REVIEW MINE THING!


End file.
